1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device and a developer supply device.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices capable of supplying developer (i.e., dry type developer, such as dry type toner) through use of a traveling electric field have been widely used. Examples of such developer supply devices used for image formation devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. SHO 59-181371A, No. 2003-15417A, No. 2005-275127A, No. 2007-310355A, No. 2008-40043A, and No. 2008-52034A.